Chunko/Credits
Full credits for Chunko (2020). Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures Presents In association with Village Roadshow Pictures A Movie Land Animation Studios film Tom Holland Ryan Potter Will Smith Jason Schwartzman Scarlett Johansson Louis C.K. James Cromwell Ralph Fiennes with Alfred Molina and Alan Cummings Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Music by Henry Jackman Edited by Randy Trager & Christopher Campbell Executive Producers Michael J. Travers Nick Bruno Henry Jackman Jordan Kerner Raja Gosnell Produced by William Renschen Ella Ray Roy Conli Alejandro Munoz Story by Sergio Pablos Screenplay by Rodney Rothman Meg LeFauve Nicholas Stoller Written and Directed by Jill Culton Closing "CHUNKO" Co-Producer Aaron McGriff Production Manager Jacqueline Jones Gladis Senior Visual Effects Supervisor Danny Dimian Visual Effects Supervisors Eric Saindon Richard Hollander Visual Effects Creative Supervisor for Movie Land Animation Studios Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Visual Effects Producer Rob Bredow Visual Effects Executive Producers Richard Baneham Jill Brooks Art Director Gary Jopling Supervising Character Designers Sandro Cleuzo Francesca Natale Head of Story Jin Suyiooero Head of Layout James Williams Head of Lighting Katherine Dominguez Previs Supervisor Bryan Useo Visual Effects Editor Robert Fisher Jr. Modeling Supervisor Marvin Kim Character Setup Supervisors Chad Belyeau Terry Robertson-Fall Surfacing Supervisor Lisa Slates Connors Character Rigging Supervisor Sandy Kao Layout Supervisor Randolph Lizard Final Layout Supervisor David Patrick Valera Animation Supervisors Glen McIntosh Julie Bernier Gosselin Jeff Panko Joseph Antonuccio Malcolm Thomas-Gustave Character Effects Supervisor Damon Riesberg Pipeline Supervisor Julien Depoortere Effects Animation Supervisors Amaury Aubel James Jackson Lighting & Compositing Supervisors Trevor Strand Kelvin Leon Yee Digital Supervisor Munira Moiz Tayabji Supervising Technical Director Jennifer J. Pan Matte Painting Supervisor Nori Kaneko Look Development Supervisor Bret St. Clair Texture Paint Supervisor Edwin Fabros Head of Technology Bruno Mahé Head of Research & Development Xavier Bec MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez Production Supervisors Story Cody Cameron Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Editor Harris Miller Art Department Fabio M. Production Supervisors Layout Robbie Janda Animation Jill Culton Sarah Jo Helton Lighting & Compositing Tia Keri Production Supervisors Modeling Todd LaPlante Theo Bialek Finishing Pipeline Barry Weiss Crawl Art Character Animation, Creature Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services Head of Production Gabriel Williams Additional Visual Effects Supervisor Aviva Corcovado CG Supervisors Pablo Holcer Patrick Cohen Larry Wu Carlos Cabral Cast (In Order of Appearance) Additional Voices David Acord Ralph Eggleston Chris Wedge Mike Winkelman Mike Thurmeier James Likowski Christopher Miller Tim Miller Wendy Hoffman Arthur Ortiz Carlos Alazraqui Tom McGrath Elizabeth Pan Violet Grace Schaffer Juan Pope Al Rodrigo Ruth Zalduondo Roy Conli Valerie Lettera-Spletzer Mona Marshall Jason Desroule Juan Carlos Arvelo Chase Fein Julie Falls Randy Jonsson Tara Strong Peter Falls Jin Kim Tenzing Norgay Trainor Scott Menville Rif Hutton Bill Farmer Gary Rydstrom June Christopher Stephen Heneveld Terri Douglas David Cowgill Kym Miller Christine Lin Jason Ko Vic Chao Supervising Sound Designer Dennis Leonard Supervising Sound Editors Anthony De Francesco Brian Chumney Re-Recording Mixers Gary Rydstrom Tom Myers Lora Hirschberg Additional Story Material by Rodney Rothman Hailee Steinfeld Story Story Manager Kelly Prizeman Story Artists Louie del Carmen Brad Bird Vadim Bazhanov Moroni Serguei Kouchnerov Jed Diffenderfer Matt Nealon Carlos Romero Heiko Von Drengengerg Sharon Bridgeman Cody Cameron Additional Story Artists Vi-Dieu Nguyen Jane Wu Yoriaki Mochizuki Paula Assadourian Stephen Franck Denise Koyama John Puglisi Miles Thompson Paula Assadourian Eva Bruschi Riccardo Durante Miguel Jiron Jihyun Park Ryan Savas Editorial Art Department Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Visual Development Artists Jesus Alonso Iglesias Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Yun Ling Zac Retz Neil Campbell Ross Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Joseph Feinsilver Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Christopher Brock Celine Da Hyeu Kim Floriane Marchix Peter Maynez Sébastien Piquet Rachel Tiep-Daniels Vy Trinh Jasmine Truong Asset Production Character Setup Character Riggers Martin Costello Yukinori Inagaki Mariette Marinus Koji Morihiro Hyoung-Joong Seo Matthew Tucker Cheng-Chia Keira Yang Junze Zhou Character Simulation Artists Davoud Ashrafi Ken Kanipe Jq Park Makarand Nazirkar Arturo Martin Camargo Enoch Ihde William Petrucelli Roman Rajbhandari Modeling Modeling Manager Amy R. Racius Modeling Leads Isabella Omohundro Tony Williams Aaron Fang Catherin Cubillan Charles C. Ellison Modelers Julie Chu Yew Yee Mike Sungjoon Hong Thibault Colonges Bobby Yoonsung Jeong Josef Dylan Swift Pil Gyu Cheng Dinis "Dennis" Morais Ramon Lopez Seco de Herrera Sabina Suarez Basanta Motoko Wada Franck Clarenc Brandon Lawless Virgilio John Aquino Surfacing Surfacing Leads Shuo Feng • Tarsus Jackson Surfacers Zhuang Ran Gentaro Yamamoto Clotilde Gillardeau Benjamin Lebourgeois Quentin Van Den Bongaard Lucas Schwimmer Hong-Mao Lin Sherri Rogers Jun (Eugene) Yue Tyler Figueira Layout Rough Layout Lead Evan Potkonjak Rough Layout Artists Scott Armstrong Jean Pilotte Wojtek (Frank) Trzcinski Aldo Cruz Theophile Bondoux Jennifer Sambu Longe Guillaume Arrighi Cécile Rivière Soukaïna Saïle Marie Coudière Marianne Doncieux Animation Lead Animators Joseph Antonuccio Jeff Chasin Guillermo Careaga Marco Regina Dan Wagner Animators Ludovic Savonnière Giovanni Scoz Girardi Stewart Alves Scott Hunter Steven "Shaggy" Hornby Jamie Chung Fredrik Nilsson Ravi Kamble Govind Alex Ferreira Siomes Philippe Le Brun Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Simon Otto Stephen King Edward Zhou David Gimenez Coronas Steve Cunningham Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Nideep Varghese Blair Walters-McNaughton Jimmy Wu Yang Yang Maria Montes de la Rosa Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Gal Gadot Catherine Dominguez Maykol Choqque Zarabia Alberto Martinez Zornoza Sigurdur Orri Thorhannesson Ronnie del Carmen Louie del Carmen Jose Luis Llado Porquer Miguel-Angel Rubio-Recio Miguel-Angel Gomez-Saez Andrew Stanton Aviva Corcovado Gini Cruz Santos Mario Ryan Dominguez Chrissy Qian Rong Wang Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Carlos Fernandez Puertolas Robert Espanto Domingo Praveen “Sofia” Nadaraju Mike “Moe” Merell Bartosz Kosmowski Alexandre Melquiond Xavier Trudeau-Deschenes Rudi Loïai David Hill Yan Morin-Dubuisson Yannick Puig Derek Tannehill Gabriel Silva Fazzloni Hsing-Yin (Ellie) Wu Hélène Papet Jason Park Hsin-Jou (Joy) Lou Maude Beaumier-Breton Ramon De la Cuesta Garcia-Vaso Su Young (Nicole) Myung Jean-Christophe Craps Pidge Gunderson Alejandro Munoz William Renschen Ella Ray Lenka Zuckova Simon Zizan Black Agustin Ross Beraldi Patrick Angell Constantin Dracopoulos Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Jim Dodd Michelle Rodriguez Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null Sanjay Dominguez Jean-Michel Ponthieux-Mondoloni Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Cristiano De Almeida Mourato Moise Hergaux-Essame Carlos Alvarez Zambelli Alexis Maciá Ortúzar Patricio Alejandro Ducaud David James Henderson Melissa Lim Ching Ying Scott Britton Aaron Burton Andrea Castagnoli Jérôme Dernoncourt Animation Coordinators Jillian Spencer Sarah Jo Helton Thomas Hannivan Lucy Bowden Doug Sweetland William Caparella John Knoll Character Effects Character Effects Leads Frédéric Valz-Gris Mathieu Pibouleau Eric Warren Brian Missey Terry Claborn Character Effects Artists David DeJuan Valerie Lettera-Spletzer Reginald Amukoshi Emvula Amy Shimano Rembuskos Enrique Campos Encinales Saket Kumar Khare Cruz Contreras Mastache Aaron Fang-Jen Lee Devdatta H. Herurkar Katie Xiaoya Jin Janice Lew Shiv Sundar Mohan Prasad Tejas N. Sanghavi Karthik Swaminathan Caspar Trenchard-Turner Jose Lopez Hin D'Lun Wong Pipeline Pipeline Technical Directors Carole Choo-Kun Juliette Imele Tresal-Mauroz Lucie Mosseron Aurélien Nicolet Emmanuel Prevot Robin Rocher Matthieu Gouin Pauline Wallez Effects Animation Effects Animation Leads Christina Burce Hartwell Simpson Durfor Ruben Mayor Claude Schitter Greardo Aguilera Ashraf Gamal Ghoniem Nicolas Petit Effects Animators Bastian Wartenberg Alex Timchenko Christian Olan-Geddes Kiem Ching Ong Shyh-Chyuan Huang Jim Koonce John Kosnik Yorie Kumalasari Aiden Kyungik Lee Li-Ming Lawrence Lee Tong Jason Lin Doug Rizeakos Estefania Thomas Bapstiste Van Opstal Chuqiao Wang Andrew Wheeler Masahito Yoshioka Lighting & Compositing Lighting Leads Cédric Burkarth Lionel Cuendet Sylvain Potel Max Tourret Raphäel Zito Etienne Abelé Jérôme Cordier Benôit Fournol Baptiste Henry Edouard Sisternas Compositing Leads Julien Aullas Erwann Le Faou Marion Roger Lynda Tranchier Lætitia Yung-Chaupitre Erwin Gresser Marc Largier Loïc Lecygne Johanna Olombel Maxime Poron Lighting & Compositing Artists Étienne Bagot-Caspar Alfonso De la Cruz Christophe Brejon-De-Lavergnée Jean-Louis Kalifa Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Romain Silva Macedo Nacho Blasco Dominguez Mathieu Krysztoforski Mathieu Cassagne Tim Best Gwen Stacy Tyler Dominguez Priyes Nalinchandra Shah Huang Qianqi Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Leonard Baez Maldonado Andrus Gabriunas Becerra Thomas Michael DesJardins Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Dale Drummond Harry Gundersen Frank Anthony Sabia Jr. Diego Sernande Cancela Tatchapon Lertwirojkul Amber Stewart Lunderville Christopher Kent Erickson Iva Itchevska-Brain Vina Kao Mahoney Andy Wu Dennis Müller Bryan Locantore Joe Woodward Stevenson Malcolm Thomas-Gustave Malavika Chandrakanth Yashvhanth Chandrasekaran Rick van de Schootbrugge Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Kunal Ghosh Dastidar Rameshbabu Morkonda Sethuraman Antonio Montes Mellado Stephen Moros Dhanamjaya Muddikuppam Andy Mulligan Nick Mulrean Jass Hee Cheul Mun Carlos Munoz Alex Murtaza Megan Dolman Lewis Mark Andrew De La Garza Rodrigo Ribeiro Guimaraes Camil Planella Panisello Narendra Kumar Vadapalli Victoria Peter Muthu Pearl Luen Chee Lai Sahaya Ramesh Bosco Ouirich Bounthavy Todd Gill Lighting Coordinators Ian Dodman Herbert Heinsche Etienne Marc Nick Pitt-Owen Compositing Coordinator Teri Roberts Technical Direction Lead Technical Director Michael Kevin Murray Specialist Developers Michael Amorozo Sakashi Verma Brian Walters Technical Directors Nomish Bhardwaj Travis Chen Adam Chrystie Benjamin Demann Jason Dengler Lok Ming Hwa Amy Sun Kwa Margaret E.C. Rigotti Doug Rizeakos Isabella Victoria Rovira S. Thaddeus Wassynger Tyler White Additional Technical Directors Matias Codesal Stuart Michael Dobbs Lisa Curtis Saunders Matte Painting Matte Painters Kilian Aulenbacher Oliver Bubard Darren Quah David Jaraiz Sanchez Andrew Cunningham Robert Go Owen Rohu Guillem Rovira Vigas Alyssa Zarate Look Development Production Production Assistants TBA Production Interns TBA Custom Animation Production Resource Management Production Services Lead Otis Martinez Production Services Technicians Dylan James Rimmer Andy Kong Mei Cheung Jonathan Worth Yarrow Cheney Chris Williams Dante Nguyen Barry Parker Chen Maokun Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Sound Designer Tim Nielsen Sound Consultant Benjamin A. Burtt Sound Effects Editors Addison Teague Jeremy Bowker Gwendolyn Yates Whittle David C. Hughes Nia Hansen Christopher Scarabosio Post Production Supervisors David Okey Sara Duran-Singer Digital Intermediate by Company 3 Automated Dialogue Replacement Music Score Recorded at Barbra Streisand Scoring Stage Score Mixed at Remote Control Productions Score Choir Tamara Bevard Karen Hogle Brown Hayden Eberhart Carrah Flahive Amy Fogerson Harriet Fraser Ayana Haviv Jennifer Haydn-Jones Michele Hemmings Callista Hoffman Elissa Johnston Kasondra Kazanjian Lesley Leighton Sarah Lynch Adriana Manfredi Cindy Marty Jessica Rotter Karen Whipple Schnurr Holly Sedillos Nike St. Clair Nancy Sulahian Kimberly Switzer Kristen Toedtman Suzanne Waters Elyse Willis Software Development Software Leads Lucas Miller Marc Andre Davignon Gina Shay Shaun Cusick Jeffrey Wike Sandy Dong Mindy Dominguez Software Engineers Massimiliano Piscozzi Pierrick Brault-Vandame Hoang-Annie Le Ludovic Lefève-Gourmelon Matteo Veglia Daniel Zettl Christopher Pemberton Erika Dumont Zack Skelton Salli Singh Haley Flaniken Maria Jose Herrera Barrera Joe Woodward Stevenson Trevor G. Thomson Jitendra "G2" Borse Pilar Molina Lopez Sean C. McDuffee Nathan Zeichner Maurice van Swaaij Richard Hadsell Daniel Paul Sheerin Harinder Preet Tehara Production Engineering Production Engineers Joseph Jerril Yoo Gavin Dominguez Tim Nguyen Erik Hermansen Alex Avdyushin Bill Maher Brian Copenhagen Felix Yoon Shriram Neelakanta Iyer Daniel Leaf Nunes Carlos Ortega Jack Dominguez Chad Cutler Steve McKinnon Stephen Heneveld Christina Steinberg Gregory Perler Research, Engineering and Development Design & Engineering Leadership Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Steve Martinez Jonathan Null Evelyn Deavor Kathleen McIntosh Nick Fowler Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Gary Summers Michael Meier Chris Stover Barry Andres Diana Rodriguez Christopher Antoniou Management George Christopher Deavor Tim Miller Ty Nguyen Daniel Jennings Xavier Martinez Robert Dominguez Rich Moore Assets & Infrastructure Chloe Dominguez Daniel Miller Christopher McQuarrie Jon Holt Carlos Sotolongo Gates Roberg-Clark Iván Mauricio Calderón Carl Jon Van Arsdall Jack Zhao Matt Johnson Core Engineering Peter Guyan Diana Rodriguez Miles O'Brien Taylor Rodriguez Lauren McCallum Stephen Kumar Naveen Selvanathan Jacques Gasselin de Richebourg Pol Jeremias-Vila Shriram Neelakanta Iyer Rachel Strickler Sunya Boonyatera Kyle Lovrien Presto Animation System Matthew Alsup Andrew Butts Juei Chang Tim Condon Seth Freeman Matthias Goerner Stephen Gustafson Mark Hessler Ryan Kautzman Jason Kim Venkateswaran Krishna Heegun Lee Krispin Leydon Dan McGarry Deneb Meketa Gary Monheit J.D. Northrup Burton Siu Production Software Philip Floetotto • Peter Nye • Chad Williams Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering David Munier Jim Atkinson Chris Schoeneman Ryusuke Villemin Emily Weihrich Magnus Wrenninge Richard Yoshioka Alexander Gerveshi Andre Pradhana Ibrahim Sani Kache Priyamvad Deshmukh Scott Cegielski Jeffrey Mahovsky Marianna H. Neubauer Bruce N. Tartagila Ron Woods Pre-Production Technology Studio Production Management Production Management Gary Rodriguez Henry Jackman John Torrijos Nancy Pelosi Tom McGrath Chris Sanders Production Infrastructure Gary Tuchman Berry Roberts Manny McQuarrie Nanna Klaus Christopher Lennertz Jack Chung Danny Macdonald Training & Artist Development Lenka Matarazzo Gary Summers Kim Lopez Christopher Rodriguez Evelyn Roberts Peter Ramsey Marcia Johnson Artist Management Laura J. Gunderson Bud Thon Harry Robinson Frédérique Anderson Kim Lopez-Sanchez Jonathan Karlsson Kamara N. Wilton Nancy Lamontagne Marco Johnson Helen Silverman Barry Andres Timothy Rogerson Henry Selick Jennifer MacAulay Gandhi Chavo Sue Wong Katherine Wood Chris Meledandri Jimmy Likowski Studio Infrastructure Dave Wilson Katie Crown Christopher Scarabosio John Scardino Hailee Steinfeld Christopher Miller Dan Thompkins Harry Edwards Motion Capture Technology James Likowski Miller Knestrict Larry McBrayer Bob Persichetti Systems Engineering Systems Administrators Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Derrick MacPherson Jamie MacDougall Alan Franzenberg David Nahman-Ramos Matthew Muhili Lindahl Lars R. Damerow Systems Engineers Gernado De La Cruz Victor Martinez Jimmy Wu Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null Henry Jackman Jordan Smith Nicolas Gamba Jan Roelfs Wendy Abramsky Sean Muriithi Joshua Beveridge Christopher Gunderson Marcia Johnson Scott Thompson George Gunderson Bud Thon Ethan Van der Ryn Daniel Diez Gavin Newsom Kim Cruz Neftali Alvarez Tom Miller Christopher Zwick Bruce Smith System Coordinator John DeMita Movie Land Animation Studios Executive Staff MLAS Senior Creative Team Ted V. Miller Amy Pascal Michael LaPai Shiyoon Kim Jamie Chung Bex Taylor-Klaus Jin Kim Duncan Rouleau Gal Gadot Stephen Heneveld Steven T. Seagle Hailee Steinfeld William Renschen Ella Ray Alejandro Munoz Paul Jochmann Ralph Eggleston Ronnie del Carmen MLAS Production Department Heads Tom McGrath Peter Ramsey Roy Conli Jonathan Null Josh Lowden Steve Morris Rodney Rothman Sarah Jo Helton Clay Kaytis Rob Letterman MLAS Senior Technology Team Aviva Corcovado • Bob Persichetti • Haley Flaniken MLAS Senior Leadership Team Jonas Rivera Jim Morris, VES Katherine Sarafian Chris Meledandri Benjamin Plouffe Guillermo Arambulo Chris Williams Don Hall Andrew Stanton Tim Miller Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers Movie Land Studio Team Studio Leadership William Renschen Michael Talarico Carlos Saldanha Phil Lord Phil Méheux Gary Phillips Tenzing Norgay Trainor Vincent Loeffler Chris Williams Tom McGrath Tyler Barnett Joshua Beveridge Jill Culton Pete Docter Chris Pratt Ryan Reede Ty Burrell Creative Leadership Jennifer Lee Nick Levenduski Roy Conli Janet Healy David Silverman David Sproxton Hailee Steinfeld Jana Vance Ronnie del Carmen Chris Meledandri Ben Juwono Bill Boes Shameik Moore Rodney Rothman Peter Ramsey Brandon Lawless Jared Kushner Administration Katherine Sarafian Diana Lewis Paul Douglas Jim Brooks Sam Gebhardt Wendy Seddon Harry Miller Jake Nguyen Dean Shannon Daniel Deavor Steve McKinnon Business and Legal Affairs Joshua Beveridge Anthony Navarro Tiana Lopez Bo Struye Kathleen Thorson Good Mark Spevick Erik Lee Reggie Jackson Rupert Williams Aleksander Kumar Sahu Harry Miller Fred Nguyen Erik Hermansen Miles Barnes Brandon Nguyen Education Jack Williams Ralph Eggleston Randy Thom George Miller Jin Kim Ashley Ankiewicz Dominic Lewis Dean Schultz Diane N. Park Daniel Stacy Mary Nguyen Lisa Suzuki John Bell Tress MacNeille Neil Yamamoto Takahashi Kowalski Katherine Concepcion Finance, Accounting and Operations Kathleen Frederickson Lucas Ridley George Lopez Angus MacLane Alexandra Nguyen Fabio Montero Sergio Pablos Taylor Rodriguez Scott Watanabe Human Resources, Recruiting and University Relations Perry Yap Nanny Babcock Dean Morales Danny Dimian Eddy Feldman Dajuan Davis Jamie Branquinho Jenny Harder Embry D. Parker Matthew Eberle Martinez Tapia Ethan Maharaj Ethan Mahajan Arlo Yinghan Jin Suyiooero Ellen Spareribs Katie Holt Pukka Kumaritashvili Gwen Meyerson Vincent Loeffler Valerie Morrison Miles Lopez Marketing Diane St. Clair Paul Lasaine Martin Pinto Neil Nguyen Tim Johnson Bethany Dominguez Tyler Barnett Tony Cosanella Eric Pagtaconan Uland Thomas Norman Moses Joseph Chris Williams Chris Otto Gallagher Nathan Gouveia Henry Dominguez Alan Brownstein Dominic Jackman Alan Hernandez Leyva Gary McGrey Jake Mattingly Jake Johnson Helen Chen David Silverman Human Resources Mindy Cohn Fiona Nguyen Diana McKenzie Mario Grosu Christina Steinberg Richard Pring Dan Hermansen Phil Méheux Larry Kumar Niagara Singh Arnold Martinez Kevin Stacy Harry Collins Jared Stern Katherine Morgan Monty LaBueno Roy Conli Hailee Steinfeld Jana Vance Karey Kirkpatrick Custom Animation Thomas Hannivan Leica Hitachi David Peifer Harry Lindstrom James Corless Kasia Nguyen Tom McGrath Erika Dumont Ash Nicola Joseph Leighton Soundtrack Album on Songs TBA Special Thanks Sanjay Gupta Rich Moore Karey Kirkpatrick James Newton Howard Chris Wedge Animated with Presto Animation System Rendered with Pixar RenderMan® Color by Technicolor® No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. © 2020 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Credits